1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concealment trolley.
2. Discussion of the Background
It has, until recently, been common practice for hospitals to restrict visiting of their patients to certain prescribed hours. Nowadays a more open door policy prevails and visitors can be present in hospital rooms, wards or corridors throughout a major part of the day but more especially during afternoons and evenings.
This presents a problem when it is necessary to move a deceased person within the hospital such as from a room, ward or the like to the mortuary. Human sensitivity requires that the remains be transported discretely. This has, for example, often meant that the room or bed occupied by the deceased is screened off until, late at night after visitors have departed. Then the night staff is able to transport the remains with the minimum of attention. This is not a suitable situation for busy hospitals where rooms and beds are urgently required. Accordingly it is increasingly necessary to deal with the removal of a deceased person to the mortuary as soon as possible.